Just Like Dad
by KissPookie28
Summary: Just a little something I wrote. All about Lucas's uh escapades with Peyton, Brooke, and Nicki


**So I'm working on another chapter for my Gilmore Girls fiction, but I'm kind of stuck. So I decided to write this story. Trust me I know it's not very well written, I mainly just wrote it to get my creaticity flowing. So enjoy it or don't I really don't care.**

"I just don't think we should see each other anymore." Lucas sighed and looked up to Brooke, preparing for the worst.

"Another one bites the dust," Brooke whispered almost to herself. "So what did I do wrong this time?' she asked as she swept her brown hair over her shoulder. She looked so pitiful that Lucas almost wished she would just get angry.

"Brooke it's not you it's me." Brooke let out a derisive laugh.

"So translated to guy that means 'there is a real reason I'm dumping you, but I don't really want to share'. Am I close?" Lucas looked away from her. "I thought so. But you know what Lucas, I'm a big girl. I can take it. So whatever idiot reason you have for dumping me just tell me."

"I like someone else." Brooke looked shocked, as if she wasn't actually expecting him to tell her or maybe she just wasn't expecting the answer he gave.

"Do I know her?" Brooke tried to stay calm.

"I'd rather not say." Brooke stood up from the bed so that she was standing over him.

"Lucas Scott, I just told you I loved you only to have my heart ripped out when you dumped me! The least you can do is have the common decency to tell me who I'm being dumped for!" Lucas mumbled something, but Brooke didn't understand. "Who?"

"Peyton!" Lucas looked up at Brooke. Tears began to fill her eyes. Suddenly, she reached out her hand and slapped him across the face with as much force as she could muster. Lucas put his hand up to his cheek and began to rub it as Brooke leaned down close to him. "I can't believe I ever loved you." Before he could give her a retort, she turned on her heel and left his room, slamming the door behind her. Lucas listened to her car start and waited until he was sure she was gone before grabbing his coat and walking out.

"Lucas?" Peyton opened her front door to reveal Lucas standing on her front porch. Immediately he moved towards her and put his hands on both sides of her face. His lips made contact with hers and Peyton felt herself melt. After a bit Peyton came to her senses and pulled back. "What about Brooke?"

"We're over," Lucas whispered and started to kiss her again this time more fiercely. "Where's your dad?" he asked her between kisses.

"Gone for the night," Peyton replied. Lucas closed the front door with his foot and then picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

The next morning Peyton woke up to feel an arm curled around her waist. For a moment she was afraid and then she remembered the previous night. She rolled over and came to face with Lucas, his eyes were open. "Morning beautiful," he said to her in his early morning croak. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I wish we could just lie here all day," she sighed. She smiled and pressed herself into him, kissing him. A giggle emitted from her as he rolled her onto her back. At that same moment someone appeared in her bedroom doorway.

"Well I came here to tell you that Lucas likes you, but I guess you already know," Brooke said from the doorway. Instantly, Lucas and Peyton broke apart. Peyton drew the covers up to cover herself.

"Brooke this isn't what it looks like," Peyton said guiltily.

"Oh? You mean the two of you didn't sleep together?"

"Ok well it's exactly what it looks like, but if you'll just let me explain…"

"Sorry, I don't take back-stabbing whores' explanations." Brooke crossed her arms.

"Hey!" Lucas finally found his voice. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Why not, it's what she is. But you really have no place to talk either. How long did you wait after you dumped me before you came over here to sleep with her? Fifteen, twenty minutes?" Peyton looked shocked and she turned from Brooke to Lucas, a hurt look on her face.

"Peyton I…" Lucas tried to explain, but Brooke jumped in.

"Oh he didn't tell you? Yeah we just broke up last fucking night!" Peyton looked at Lucas again. "You two disgust me," Brooke said with a sigh and made her exit. Lucas flinched as the front door slammed behind her. He turned to Peyton who hadn't said a word since Brooke had told her the break up was fresh.

"Look Peyton I thought…"

"Get out," Peyton said in a small voice.

"Peyton…"

"Get out!" Lucas held up his hands in surrender and got up. He slipped his clothes on and then walked out of the door. The door was almost closed behind him when he turned back in.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and then closed the door after him. Peyton picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at the closed door. It bounced off and hit the floor silently as Peyton's sobs began to fill the room with sound.

It had been a week since the incident. Brooke wasn't talking to Peyton, Peyton wasn't talking to Lucas, and Lucas wasn't talking to Brooke (not that she really wanted to talk to him but he decided that if she did he would blow her off). Others had noticed changes but they didn't say anything, not wanting to get in the middle of things. Haley had begun avoiding Lucas since every time she tried to get information out of him he would bite her head off. The cheerleading squad had learned to deal with the even harsher dictatorship that they were under. None of them talked to Peyton, fearing that they too would be forced to do extra work. Lucas was sick and tired of being avoided by everyone he cared about so he decided to go down to the bar and drown his sorrows in a few glasses of beer.

After the first few he was sufficiently tipsy so he began to hit on the girls around him. Each one shot him down. He looked to his right and saw one girl he hadn't tried. She had long dark hair and a smile that made Lucas think she would be up for anything.

"My name's Lucas," he told her as he extended his arm.

"Nicki," she told him as she shook his hand. Lucas smiled and slid into the seat next to her. "So can I ask you a question Lucas?" He nodded as he took another sip of beer. "What are you trying to forget?"

"What do you mean?"

"People come to bars for one of two reasons, because they're bored and want to get wasted or because they screwed up. You don't really look like the kind of guy that gets wasted for the fun of it, so you must be trying to forget something."

Lucas chuckled. "I loved a girl."

"Isn't that how every great story starts?" Nicki took a sip of her vodka. "But you said loved, do you not love her anymore?"

"It's complicated."

"I like complicated." Lucas gave her a smile.

"Well I was dating this girl Brooke, but I loved her best friend Peyton. So I dumped Brooke and then went and slept with Peyton. Brooke caught us and exploded on Peyton so now Peyton won't talk to me."

"My that is complicated. I'm so glad to be done with high school drama."

"You don't go to high school?"

"Dropped out when I had my kid." If Lucas wasn't so drunk he might have questioned her further, but instead he just nodded like he understood. "Hey Lucas, do you want to get out of here?" Lucas smiled, downed the rest of his beer and took her hand, dragging her from the bar. On their way out they bumped into a blonde in the doorway. Lucas didn't look at her and just yelled a sorry as he continued on his way. Peyton was in shock. A very drunk Lucas had just run from the bar, a girl in tow. He moved on quickly. Peyton sank into a bar stool and ordered a drink. As soon as the bartender sat it in front of her she began to practically chug it.

"So I assume you saw Lucas leave with the girl," a voice surmised from Peyton's left. Peyton turned her head and saw Brooke sitting beside her, empty glasses on the bar in front of her. Peyton didn't respond but nodded instead. "So how does it feel to be the one that was replaced?"

"Not too good," Peyton admitted. Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry it gets better."

"Yeah if I drowned myself in booze like you," Peyton told her indicating the glasses.

"Club soda," Brooke corrected. Peyton gave her a curious look. "Please don't ask, I'm really not in the mood to talk about it." Brooke closed her eyes.

"So Brooke?"

"Hmm?" Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Peyton.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" Peyton looked hopeful, but Brooke turned from her and looked at her glass.

"Not friends, just in the same boat."

"Would that boat happen to be the Titanic?" Peyton asked mordantly. Brooke cracked a small smile.

"Exactly."

Lucas was walking out of school on Monday, thinking about his weekend. After Friday night with Nicki, he hadn't seen her. They had sex for crying out loud and she didn't leave him with so much as a phone number. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps catching up to him.

"Lucas we need to talk," Brooke announced as she came up to him. Lucas kept walking, but Brooke didn't let him go that easily. "Hey!" she grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. "It's serious!" Luke rolled his eyes and turned away from her to keep walking, yelling over his shoulder.

"Everything's serious with you Brooke. A bad haircut, a failed cheer, a hangnail…"

"Will you quit attacking me and just listen?!" Brooke had to practically run to keep up with him. Suddenly he stopped and whipped around.

"What Brooke, what the hell is so important that after screwing up my relationship with Peyton you would feel the need to talk to me about it?!" Brooke just stood there, looking scared. "Nothing? That's what I thought." Lucas turned around.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke said to his retreating back. Lucas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Pr…pregnant?" Lucas asked as he turned to her. She nodded. "Are you sure it's mine?"

Brooke seemed less scared now that the news was out. Now she seemed offended at the question. "Yes it's yours. What am I a slut?" Then she shook her head and held up her hand. "Don't answer that!"

"Ok so what do we do?"

"I think you've done enough. I just needed to tell you. But don't worry, I'm prepared to take care of this baby on my own, I know you have tons of random girls out there that you need to sleep with."

"Peyton wasn't some random girl."

"I'm talking about the girl at the bar." Lucas flushed in embarrassment.

"That was one time…." Brooke waved him off.

"It doesn't matter, the point is that you're off the hook." She walked to her car and got in. She started the car, but before she could drive away Lucas had jumped into the passenger's seat. "Lucas, get out of my car, I have a doctor's appointment to go to, I can't be late."

"I'll go with you." Brooke looked at him and he smiled at her. "I'm going to be there for you Brooke, no matter what you decide." Brooke smiled in spite of herself.

"So I guess now we discuss our options," Lucas told Brooke. The two of them were sitting in Lucas's living room. Her on the couch, and him in a chair. Karen was still down at the café, but they were going to tell her when she got home.

"What do you mean options?" Brooke asked.

"I mean, are we keeping the baby or putting it up for adoption or are you going to have…"

"Definitely not the last option," Brooke cut him off. "I was actually thinking of keeping it." Brooke stroked her stomach. "I mean it is mine, I just don't like to think that someone else might get to see my child grow up."

"Well then I want to be in this kid's life. It's going to be hard but…" But Lucas didn't finish because there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" Lucas called, thinking it was probably Keith. But both Brooke and Lucas were shocked when it turned out to be Peyton. Peyton looked from Lucas to Brooke.

"And the cycle begins again," Peyton mumbled. Brooke stared daggers at her.

"Look Peyton, now's not really a good time," Lucas said in an attempt to ease the tension.

"Lucas we need to talk, it's kind of important."

"Peyton…" but once again Lucas was cut off as someone entered the room.

"The door was open so I just walked on in. Well this is an interesting party," Nicki said as she stood next to Peyton. Peyton crossed her arms.

"Hey look, it's bar skank!" Brooke announced with a smile.

"And look, it's 'he never really liked me, he only dated me because my best friend wouldn't date him'," Nicki retorted.

"Hey you two, claws down," Peyton scolded them.

"Well she hast to have a name too, got any ideas?" Nicki asked Brooke as she pointed a finger to Peyton.

"Backstabbing whore," Brooke responded with a smile.

"I like it," Nicki agreed. Lucas turned to Peyton and Nicki standing in the doorway.

"Look if the two of you are here to tell me off, how about you just write it down…" Lucas threw a pad of paper and a pen in their direction. It fell to the ground with a thud. "And I'll get back to you. I'm sure your insults about what an asshole I am won't have nearly the same affect without your screaming but I've got more important things to do."

"Lucas we need to talk. Damn it I can't believe this is happening again." The last sentence Nicki said more to herself. Peyton looked at her and then turned back to Lucas.

"Lucas this is really important…" Peyton started.

"Peyton, Brooke's pregnant ok? I think that's all I can handle right now." Lucas put his head in his hands as Peyton and Nicki stared at Brooke, their jaws on the ground. All of the sudden Nicki began to laugh. Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all looked at her, convinced that she had finally lost it.

"Well Brooke my dear, I guess the two of us have something in common," Nicki said as she sat down on the couch next to Brooke. Lucas looked at the two sitting on the couch.

"Make that three of us," Peyton whispered as she joined the other two on the couch. Lucas looked from one to the other. For some reason, the girls all seemed to be accepting the fact and just sat in silence, staring daggers at Lucas.

"A…all of them are…" he stammered.

"Yours," the three finished in unison. Lucas leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Three kids on the way, all with different girls," Brooke summarized sounding a bit sardonic. The three girls leaned back on the couch, each of them crossing her arms. Brooke looked at Lucas and sighed. "Dan will be so proud."


End file.
